


Laundry

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Helpful Arthur, accidental discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fandot Creativity Night 28.05.16 - prompt was 'laundry'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

Arthur scooped up the laundry from the basket, humming happily as he piled the soft material in his arms. His mother’s bedroom door was ajar, various items of clothing visible on the floor and he stooped to retrieve them, stepping briefly into her abode. He sauntered down the stairs and across the kitchen, the humming bubbling into a song as he piled the clothes into the washing machine.

“Tea, darling?” His mother asked as she appeared at the door and walked towards the kettle, her expression softening as she caught his crouched position. “Oh, Arthur – you didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m happy to! I was putting a load on anyway.”

Carolyn pulled her dressing gown tighter about her body, a slight frown appearing between her eyebrows. “Were you indeed?”

“So it was no trouble just to grab your things on my way past.”

He heard her sharp intake of breath and blinked, wondering at the sudden pale pallor of her cheeks. “You did _what_ , Arthur?”

“Well, your door was open….”

“It was _not_.”

“Just a bit. Maybe you left it like that when you went in the shower.”

“I really don’t think….”

“Anyway, it’s no problem – I just scooped them up with mine and….” He broke off, unsure why he had glanced down but unable to tear his gaze away from the unfamiliar familiar item, his mind spinning as he tried to process. “Mum?”

“Arthur, stop.”

“This isn’t yours.”

His mother huffed out a breath. “Well, _obviously_ not.”

“So then why…?”

“Another time, dear-heart. Please.”

“Why was Douglas’ shirt on your bedroom floor?”

FIN


End file.
